Sour Sweet
Sour Sweet is a female human and one of the Crystal Prep Academy Shadow Bolts and also one of the former villains in Scooby-Doo and the Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. She is voiced by Sharon Alexander. Personality True to her name, however, Sour Sweet has a bipolar personality where she alternates between being sarcastic, nasty, hostile, unfriendly, antagonistic, rude (sour), and obnoxiously nice (sweet). She acts mean, nasty, and unfriendly towards Twilight (Tara Strong) throughout Friendship Games, irritated by her thoughtless and clumsy behavior, which she believes will cost her team's victory in the games. Much like the rest of her school, Sour Sweet is highly competitive and confident in her athletic skill, and she is willing to use peer pressure against Twilight to manipulate her into using magic for Crystal Prep's benefit. After this ends up endangering both schools, Sour Sweet becomes remorseful and helps rescue her classmates alongside Canterlot High's students. Planning to kill Norma Watson Sour Sweet had sent her four cronies Sunny Flare (Britt Irvin), Indigo Zap (Kelly Sheridan), Sugarcoat (Sienna Bohn), and Lemon Zest (Shannon Chan-Kent) respectively to find a treasure on a Mexican American land in Arizona. The teenage girl named Norma Watson (Meghan Black), who came from Maine was to steal the treasure from them and bring it to Sour Sweet. However, Norma fell in love with an unnamed teenage boy and later married him. Sour Sweet had Norma Watson killed 13 years later. Quotes *(to Lucius Malfoy) I've no used for the Death Eater. (Lucius Malfoy: You'll be surprised, Sour Sweet.) *(to Narcissa Malfoy, while staring at her Death Eater badge) What an ugly looking symbol that is. The symbol of the Death Eater, isn't it? Nobody needs to see such trash. *(to Theodore Seville) Maybe not Professor Pericles or Principal Cinch, but you can still trust me, Theodore. (Theodore Seville: Give me a single reason, Sour Sweet.) I can't. You got me. *(to Augustus Raven, while referring to Bradley "Brad" Chiles and Judy Reeves) Maybe not Bradley Chiles and Judy Reeves, but you can still trust me, Augustus. (Augustus Raven: I've no used for those two traitors.) You'd be surprised, Mr. Raven. *(to Alvin Seville, while referring to Cozy Glow) Maybe not Cozy Glow, Queen Chrysalis, Lord Tirek, or Grogar, but you can still trust me. (Alvin Seville: I've no used for the Legion of Doom.) You'd be surprised, Alvin. *(to Augustus Raven) Weatherly Enterprises thug. (Augustus Raven: You'll never catch me, Sour Sweet.) I'm going to hunt all of you down. *(to Augustus Raven) Your father-in-law Mr. Weatherly wants you dead. (Augustus Raven: You won't be the one to do it.) You are always starting to piss me off, Mr. Raven. *(to Jonah Weatherly) Human bloods is drawn more easily than human souls. (Jonah Weatherly: But your souls are far more powerful, Sour Sweet.) Test your theory in combat, Jonah Weatherly. *(Jonah Weatherly: So, what would you be without Equestrian magic?) More than you would be without souls! (Jonah Weatherly: I was deadly long before I controlled them.) *(Jonah Weatherly: You're looking a little dry, Sour Sweet?) Spare a pint for for a parched girl. (Jonah Weatherly: Then I will put you out of your damn misery.) *(to Sonata Dusk, about the Equestrian magic) You siren may practice Equestrian magic, Sonata Dusk, but I am its mistress now. *(Eleanor Miller: Slade Wilson massacred the Crystal Prep students.) It was Augustus Raven who killed them, not Slade Wilson. (Eleanor Miller: You can't be serious, right?) *So, what brings you here, Eleanor? (Eleanor Miller: I owe you a few scars) You're upset that I was being framed?! *(Katrina Weatherly: Quentin Beck massacred the Crystal Prep students.) I've heard enough of your freaking nonsense. (Katrina Weatherly: You sounds much like Sunny Flare.) *(to Brittany Miller, while referring to Marcie Fleach and Velma Dinkley) If Marcie Fleach or Velma Dinkley returned, I'll kill them one-by-one. (Brittany Miller: You won't be the one to do it, Sour Sweet) Always belittling me, Brittany Miller. *(during the mirror battle intro) I have no twin sister. Who the hell are you? (Sour Sweet #2: It is I, Jonah Weatherly.) Show yourself, you dirty coward! *(Warren Weatherly: So, you have no family?) Yes, I am orphaned, Mr. Weatherly. (Warren Weatherly: Then who will mourn you after you die?) *(Warren Weatherly: Death will increase your strength and power.) My power and strength comes from life's essence. (Warren Weatherly: You are still human, Sour Sweet.) *(to Warren Weatherly) Your undead's blood is totally useless. (Warren Weatherly: Why is that, Sour Sweet?) It lacks the spark of life. *(to Starfire) Your blood has fight in it, Starfire. *(Katrina Weatherly: So, Principal Cinch escaped your vengeance.) Something I regret deeply, Weatherly. (Katrina Weatherly: Next time, forget mercy.) *(Brittany Miller: So, Principal Cinch hired the Shadow Bolts.) That's clearly none of your freaking business, Brittany. (Brittany Miller: You'll get none today, Sour Sweet.) *(to Trixie Lulamoon, while referring to Sonata Dusk) I've been stepping out with Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk, and Aria Blaze before you. (Trixie Lulamoon: How'd you know that?) It's my business to know. *(to Trixie Lulamoon, while referring to the Dazzlings) So, the Dazzlings hired you to kill me, huh? (Trixie Lulamoon: Find, kill. You get the idea.) You'll get none today, Lulamoon. *So, Trixie Lulamoon hired the Dazzlings. (Sonata Dusk: That's clearly none of your damn business, Sour Sweet.) You'll get none today, Sonata. *(during the mirror fight intro) Queen Chrysalis, is that you? (Sour Sweet #2: I'm you from another world.) Yeah, that's what Queen Chrysalis would say. *(to Applejack, while referring to Glad Mane) Glad Mane escaped your vengeance. (Applejack: Something I don't feel regret deeply.) Next time, forget mercy. *(to Lucius Malfoy) The Evil Entity massacred the Death Eaters. (Lucius Malfoy: It was Lord Tirek who killed them, not the Evil Entity.) That's very difficult for me to believe. *(to Draco Malfoy, while referring to Principal Cinch) Does Principal Cinch know you're here? (Draco Malfoy: No, and perhaps she should not.) I will bring her to you. *(to Sonata Dusk) Keep the sirens out of the human world. (Sonata Dusk: Well, someone's having a bad day.) I would like to see you dead than alive. *(Slade Wilson: So, does Principal Cinch know you're here?) Actually, no, and perhaps she should not. (Slade Wilson: I wiil bring you to her.) *(to Slade Wilson, while referring to Principal Cinch) Turning on Principal Cinch was really a bad idea. (Slade Wilson: She hired you to punish me?) Hired? I'm only doing this for fun. *(to Trixie Lulamoon) Who said I antagonized you, huh? (Trixie Lulamoon: It was the Dazzlings. They had no reason to lies.) Those three are nothing but a manipulative witches. *(Trixie Lulamoon: Maybe not the Dazzlings, but you can still trust me, Sour Sweet.) Give me a single reason, Trixie. (Trixie Lulamoon: Ah, I can't. You got me.) *(to Augustus Raven, while referring to his late grandmother-in-law Nancy Weatherly) Nancy Weatherly cared for you above all else. (Augustus Raven: What you could know anything of my grandmother-in-law?) You would disappoint her now, Augustus. *(Brittany Miller: Who said I tortured you?) Narcissa Malfoy. She has no reason to lie. (Brittany Miller: I swear to god I'm going to kill her for sure.) *(to Augustus Raven, while referring to his late father Terence Raven) Terence Raven cared for you above all else. (Augustus Raven: What could you know anything of my father, Sour Sweet?) You would disappoint him now. *(to Augustus Raven, while referring to his late grandfather-in-law Clyde Weatherly) Clyde Weatherly cared for you above all else. (Augustus Raven: What could you know anything of my grandfather-in-law?) You would disappoint him now. *(to Draco Malfoy, while referring to Severus Snape) Your school teacher, Severus Snape is dead and gone. (Draco Malfoy: With my parents on my side, I surpassed him, Sour Sweet.) I would like to end your life, Draco Malfoy. *(Katrina Weatherly: My mother-in-law Nancy Weatherly sends you against me?) She's the future only hope, Katrina. (Katrina Weatherly: It looks like you've been seduced by lies, Sour Sweet.) *(to Jonah Weatherly, while referring to the late Bradley Chiles and Judy Reeves) I killed Bradley Chiles and Judy Reeves. (Jonah Weatherly: Thank you for sparing me the trouble, Sour Sweet.) You're next, Jonah Weatherly. *(about Bradley "Brad" Morton) Middle school student, police officer... hard to believe he's still single. *(Katrina Weatherly: I killed Bradley Morton.) Thank you for sparing me the trouble, Katrina. (Katrina Weatherly: You are next, Sour Sweet.) *(to Katrina Weatherly, while referring to the late Helga Sinclair) Rourke has killed Helga Sinclair. (Katrina Weatherly: Thanks for sparing me the trouble, Sour Sweet.) You are next, Sour Sweet. *(Katrina Weatherly: Who taught you Equestrian magic?) It is Principal Cinch's gift. (Katrina Weatherly: She has cursed us all, Sour Sweet.) *(Katrina Weatherly: You remind me of Sunny Flare and Sonata Dusk.) My fighting skill rivals theirs. (Katrina Weatherly: And yet, I find you three loathsome.) *(Brittany Miller: Draco Malfoy tried to kill you, didn't he?) He tried, but I managed to escaped from his wrath. (Brittany Miller: if he could kill you, I certainly will.) *(Brittany Miller: Pansy Parkinson tried to kill you, didn't she?) She tried, but I managed to escaped from her wrath. (Brittany Miller: If she could kill you, I certainly will.) *(Draco Malfoy: I will torment you for all eternity.) Do your worst, Draco Malfoy. (Draco Malfoy: And now the taste of things to come.) *So, Dr. Eggman hired the Babylon Rogues. (Jet the Hawk: No, this one is just for kicks.) You'll get none today, Jet. *(Jet the Hawk: We should do business.) I've no used for the Babylon Rogues. (Jet the Hawk: You'll be surprised, Sour Sweet.) *(to Sonata Dusk) Keep the sirens out of the human world. (Sonata Dusk: Well, someone's having a bad day.) There's none for you, Sonata Dusk. *(during the mirror battle intro) Mysterio did this, didn't he? I can smell it. (Sour Sweet #2: My destiny will far eclipse yours, sister.) Should you live that long or something? *(during the mirror match intro) Nancy Weatherly did this, didn't see? I can smell it. (Sour Sweet #2: It looks like Dr. Phineus Phibes made me to replace you.) Stupid fool! Genius cannot be replaced. *(to Quentin Beck) Nancy Weatherly would kill you in a blink. (Quentin Beck: I'd like to see her try.) What the hell do you think this is? *(to Quentin Beck/Mysterio, about his numerous failures to kill Spider-Man) You've failed me more often, Mysterio. (Quentin Beck/Mysterio: Over a millennia, I've failed you more than four times.) That is totally unacceptable! *(Quentin Beck/Mysterio: One final chance is all I ask.) Your weakness sickening me. (Quentin Beck/Mysterio: I won't be kicked like a dog, Sour Sweet.) *(Dr. Phibes: One final chance is all I ask.) Your weakness sickens me, Phibes. (Dr. Phibes: I won't be kicked like a dog, Sour Sweet.) *(Dr. Phibes: Does Principal Cinch know you're here?) No, and perhaps she should not. (Dr. Phibes: I will bring you to her.) *(to Bradley "Brad" Chiles and Judy Reeves) You guys obviously do not know who you guys are dealing with! *(Sonata Dusk: One last chance is all I ask.) Your obsession with Equestrian magic sickens me. (Sonata Dusk: I won't be kicked like a dog, Sour Sweet.) *(stops Janice Lincoln from escaping) Going somewhere, Janice Lincoln? (Janice Lincoln/Fauntleroy Donaldson: What in the world are you talking about, Sour Sweet?) Oh, your face may say Janice Lincoln, but your ugly leather shoes say Fauntleroy Donaldson. (slash Janice Lincoln's face with a butcher knife, but it's revealed to be Fauntleroy Donaldson) (Rainbow Dash: Fauntleroy Donaldson was Janice Lincoln all along? This cannot be. I thought he was dead for real.) *(stop Victoria Snow from escaping) Going somewhere, Victoria Snow? (Victoria Snow/Fauntleroy Donaldson: What in the world are you talking about?) Oh, your face may say Victoria Snow, but your ugly leather shoes say Fauntleroy Donaldson. (stabs Victoria Snow in the arm with a butcher knife, but it's revealed to be Fauntleroy Donaldson) (Applejack: Fauntleroy Donaldson was Victoria Snow all along? I thought he was dead for real.) *(stops William Riva from escaping) Going somewhere, William Riva? (William Riva/Fauntleroy Donaldson: What the hell are you talking about?) Oh, your face may say William Riva, but your ugly pale green Hawaiian shirt say Fauntleroy Donaldson. (slashes William Riva in the arm with a butcher knife, but it's revealed to be Fauntleroy Donaldson) (Rainbow Dash: Fauntleroy Donaldson was William Riva all along? I thought he was gone for real.) *(stops Guterman from escaping) Going somewhere, Guterman? (Guterman/Fauntleroy Donaldson: What in the world are you talking about?) Oh, your face may say Guterman, but your ugly blue polo shirt say Fauntleroy Donaldson. (slashes Guterman in the knee with a butcher knife, but it's revealed to be Fauntleroy Donaldson) (Sunset Shimmer: Fauntleroy Donaldson was Guterman all along? I don't believe this.) *(to Janice Lincoln/Lady Beetle, while referring to her father, Lonnie Lincoln/Tombstone) Fetch your father, Janice Lincoln. I don't have more time to play games with you. (Janice Lincoln/Lady Beetle: You speak only with me, Sour Sweet.) *(to Warren Weatherly, while referring to Principal Cinch) If this is true, she will die. *(to Warren Weatherly, while referring to Victoria Snow) If this is true, she will perish. *(to Warren Weatherly, while referring to William Riva) If this is true, I will destroy him. *(to Warren Weatherly, while referring to Guterman) if this is true, I will kill him for sure. *(to Warren Weatherly, while referring to Mysterio/Quentin Beck) If this is true, he will die. *(to Warren Weatherly) The Weatherly family is better off with you dead. (Warren Weatherly: So, you still resent me, Sour Sweet?) Actually, yes. *(to Jonah Weatherly, about his treachery and betrayal) Why do you betray Iron Will? (Jonah Weatherly: Because his lies and deception might cost me my soul.) You treacherous swine. Allies *Sugarcoat *Indigo Zap *Sunny Flare *Lemon Zest *Miranda Weatherly *Dennis Raven *Dustin Raven *Melanie Raven (nee Gardner) *Nora Raven *Terence Raven (deceased) *Emily Raven (deceased) *Maurice Gardner *Betty Gardner *Francis Gardner *Francine Gardner *Clyde Weatherly (deceased) *Melvin Stern *Jesse Stern *Samantha Weatherly *Andrew Weatherly *Ashton Weatherly *Lucille Chalk *Jennifer Stern (deceased) *Jonathan Stern (deceased) *Noah Stern (deceased) *Lena Weatherly *Kyle Weatherly (deceased) *Janice Weatherly *Gary Weatherly *Andrea Weatherly *Ingrid Weatherly *Irene Weatherly *Michael Oswalt *Nina Oswalt *Norman Oswalt *Kelly Oswalt *Peter Oliver *Herbert Oliver *Penelope Oliver *Patrick Oswalt *Patricia Oswalt *Michelle Jones *Betty Brant *Ned Leeds Enemies *Katrina Weatherly (nee Walls) *Augustus Raven *Nancy Weatherly (deceased) *Warren Weatherly (deceased) *Jonah Weatherly (deceased) *Fauntleroy Donaldson (killed by Wallflower Blush in Equestria Girls: Siren Academy) *Wallflower Blush *Dudley Dursley (deceased) *Draco Malfoy (deceased) *Bellatrix Le Strange (deceased) *Lucius Malfoy (deceased) *Petunia Dursley (deceased) *Vernon Dursley (deceased) *Marge Dursley (deceased) *Severus Snape (deceased) *Vincent Crabbe (deceased) *Gregory Goyle (deceased) *Principal Cinch (deceased) *Janice Lincoln (deceased) *Victoria Snow (deceased) *William Riva (deceased) *Guterman (deceased) *Mysterio/Quentin Beck *Adrian Toomes (deceased) *Bradley "Brad" Davis *Flash Thompson *Professor Pericles *Bradley "Brad" Chiles *Judy Reeves *Johnny Lawrence *Margaret White (deceased) *Mr. Hargensen (deceased) *Starfire *Raven Roth *Victor Stone *Beast Boy *Robin *James Wilkins (deceased) Trivia *Before her debut, Sour Sweet never makes any appearances in the first three generations, although her existence is hinted multiple times by Augustus Raven's mother-in-law Katrina Weatherly (nee Walls). *The unnamed drug lord in Sour Sweet's ending somewhat bears an uncanny resemblance to Bradley "Brad" Chiles (Tim Matheson) from Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2013) or Johnny Lawrence (William Zabka) from The Karate Kid film series. *As of Equestria Girls: Days of the Past, Sour Sweet, along with Brittany Miller and Eleanor Miller can be customized to wear a male deer-pig skull mask and more importantly, she can also be customized to wields Margaret White's butcher knife. *Her hairstyle is somewhat similar to that of Sonata Dusk (Maryke Hendrikse), except with different hair colors. *It was revealed that she was sent by Principal Cinch (Iris Quinn) to assassinate Dr. Phineus Phibes (Jeff Bennett) nine years before the events of Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. Category:Redeemed villains Category:Heroines Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Reformed Characters